


Лимонад

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Minor Dracula (Hotel Transylvania), One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Вампир под настойчивым напором даже не пошевелился, что было неудивительно - Гриффин не хотел, чтобы Дракула проснулся на самом интересном и прогнал его из дома. Поэтому заверения, даваемые Фрэнку, что лимонад не обладает сонными свойствами, были не совсем верными.
Relationships: Dracula/Griffin (Hotel Transylvania)
Kudos: 7





	Лимонад

— Ты превзошёл себя, Гриф! — Уэйн приподнял пустую кружку, салютуя отельному бармену.

Гриффин смущённо опустил взор. Точнее, все подумали, что так оно было — невидимку в угоду его невидимости никто не видел.

— Спасибо, стараюсь, — Гриффин приподнял кувшин, уже наполовину пустой. — Граф, не желаете?

Сидящий в кресле у камина Дракула лениво повернул голову, блеснув голубыми глазами.

— Давай, — тихо согласился он.

Прошло полгода со дня смерти Марты, и вампир потихоньку возвращался к нормальному состоянию.

Конечно, душевные раны, нанесённые смертью Дзынь, никуда не делись. Но со временем они, конечно, станут менее заметными, затянутся, оставив после себя шрамы.

Дракула только пару дней назад стал выходить из комнаты Мэйвис, у чьей кровати он проводил большую часть своей нынешней жизни. Поэтому друзья старались лишний раз его не беспокоить. Гриффин даже где-то откопал кресло, чтобы вампир мог отдыхать у камина в тепле и уюте.

Невидимый бармен плеснул в бокал странную зеленоватую жидкость и протянул его другу.

Дракула взял лимонад и принялся поглощать его небольшими порциями, задумчиво глядя на всполохи огня.

— Кстати, почему именно лимонад? — Фрэнк решил нарушить неловкую тишину, повисшую в воздухе.

— Потому что лимон — ад.

— В смысле?

— Да в том и смысле! Пока выдавишь из него сок, сам будешь… как лимон выжатый.

— А-а-а… — Франкенштейн оценивающе посмотрел в кружку. — А что ещё входит в состав?

— Да много чего! Лимонный сок, апельсиновый сок, немного болотных пузырьков, дыхание камышовой гидры… и кое-какие барменские штучки.

Дракула осторожно поставил бокал на стоящий у кресла столик и откинулся на спинку своего седалища. Все замолчали и посмотрели на него.

— Хорошая штука, этот лимонад, — наконец, заметил Мюррей. — Кисленькая такая… Отлично жажду удаляет.

— Да и не только, похоже, жажду, — Фрэнк покосился на Дракулу, который, сидя в кресле, клевал носом. — Это побочный эффект?

Гриффин прекратил вытирать стаканы за стойкой и перевёл, похоже, взгляд на графа:

— Да не, не должно быть такого. Наш Драк, вероятно, просто умаялся и задремал. Тем более, уже рассвет.

— Как рассвет? — Уэйн выглянул в окно. Восточная часть неба действительно розовела, предвещая начало нового дня. — Чёрт, подвывальники, мне пора, иначе Ванда опять будет обижаться. Я ей щенят должен помочь уложить.

— Без проблем! А мне надо сделать массаж Нюсе.

— Полировать гробницу, чуть не забыл!

— А как быть с Драком? — Франкенштейн остановился посреди комнаты и глянул на дремавшего у камина вампира.

Гриффин поднял голову.

— Не беспокойся о графе, — сказал он. — Пусть поспит, он это заслужил. Я закрою шторы, как буду уходить.

Синекожий монстр потоптался с секунду у порога и отправился к своей Дзынь. Бармен продолжил прибираться за стойкой.

Когда работы были закончены, Гриффин подошёл у окну и захлопнул тяжёлые плотные шторы, тотчас погрузив комнату в приятный полумрак.

По-кошачьи грациозные бесшумные движения — и невидимка тихонько облокотился на кресло, пристально глядя на спящего вампира.

— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал он прямо в губы бессмертного, охватывая его голову и втягивая графа в долгий глубокий поцелуй.

Вампир под настойчивым напором даже не пошевелился, что было неудивительно — Гриффин не хотел, чтобы Дракула проснулся на самом интересном и прогнал его из дома. Поэтому заверения, даваемые Фрэнку, что лимонад не обладает сонными свойствами, были не совсем верными.

Впрочем, остальным волноваться не обязательно. Снотворное хитрый Гриффин положил лишь в кубок графа. Убил сразу два зайца одним ударом — и поцеловать вполне реально, и вампир хоть как-то поспит.

— Никому не дам в обиду, — прошептал человек-невидимка, прижимая к себе бессмертного и прикрывая глаза.

Конечно, это ненормально и ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Они оба мужчины, Драк безмерно тоскует по погибшей Марте. У любви Гриффина нет никакого шанса стать взаимной.

«Ну и пусть! — упрямо подумал невидимка, прикрыв вампира лёгким покрывалом и покинув комнату. — Пусть будет так! Но я всё равно буду любить его. И защищать. И плевать мне на всё и всех!»


End file.
